spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary's Adventure/Gary's Training Course
This is a walkthrough for the level "Gary's Training Course" from the game Gary's Adventure. General Information COINS: '''12 coins '''ENEMIES''': '''1 enemy '''DIFFICULTY: '''Easy Walkthrough Gary begins on a platform on a lake that appears similar to a Wipeout platform. You can see numerous obstacles spanning across the lake, and mountains circling around the lake. The sky is rather dim for some reason. You will hear a voice, saying "Gary? Are you there? Listen, look for a walkie-talkie on this platform. Just use the joystick to move." Use the joystick to find the walkie-talkie. Do not fall off the platform or you will drown in the water. When you find the walkie-talkie you automatically pick it up. The voice becomes clearer, and it says "Gary, it's me, SpongeBob. I've been trapped and it's up to you to free me. You have to move quick or they'll catch me on the walkie-talkie. I set up this course for you so you'd be ready. I'll explain everything along the way." Move to the end of the platform where you will see a small gap to another platform. SpongeBob will tell you that you can use the X button to jump. Jump to the platform, which has a slime-covered wall on the side of it. SpongeBob will say that you can use slimy walls to navigate on the sides of objects. Before you go up the slimy wall, go to the edge of the platform and you will see some slime. Use the slime to get to the bottom of the platform, where the Rainbow Coin is. SpongeBob will say that it's great he found a Rainbow Coin and he encourages you to find as many as possible. Climb back on the platform and go up the slimy wall. You will be on a platform with a PlankBot on it. SpongeBob states that wasn't supposed to be there, but he tells you that the square button can be used to punch enemies. Kill the PlankBot by punching it and move on. You will encounter a patch of coins (that has ten, to be exact) and SpongeBob tells you that you should always collect coins, because if you collect all of them you will get a coin bonus at the end of the level. For the other coins, crawl under the platform using some slime you will see and there are two coins to collect there. Past the patch of coins is a spring. Slither onto it and you will be thrust off of it onto a slimy wall, where SpongeBob explains springs. Slither across the slimy wall and you will notice some blue slime in the middle. SpongeBob warns that blue slime is dangerous and you shouldn't touch it, and that PlankBots are able to stick on it while to them green slime is dangerous. SpongeBob says that gravity changes on green slime, meaning if you were to jump off some green slime on a sideways wall, you would go sideways and land back on the wall. Using this knowledge, jump over the blue slime onto the green slime on the other end. You will see some gel-like substance, which is orange. SpongeBob states there are three gels that can be found: orange gel, which creates high momentum, blue gel, which is super bouncy, and white gel, which turns into green slime whenever it hits something. The orange gel is shaped like a slide, you will notice on further inspection. Slide down it, and you will go very fast, and you will hit some blue gel at the bottom which bounces you onto a platform above. You will notice a pistol-like tool laying down on the platform, a gel sprayer. SpongeBob says if you walk up to a container with gel in it, you can load it with that gel and squirt it at walls. SpongeBob says you use R1 to squirt the gel, and as a matter of fact, to use any gadget you come across. You will see a container of white gel. Load your gel pistol and shoot it at a nearby wall. You should have just enough to entirely coat it. Go up the wall and you will see an odd swirl. SpongeBob says that you will finish the level when you walk into the swirl. Enter it to complete the level. This immediately activates a cutscene where SpongeBob says that Gary needs to head north into the city and to his cage, however you'll have to cut through the mountains first, which are loaded with PlankBots. SpongeBob tells Gary that if he stays on top of the mountains he will be safe, however. This ends the level and the bonus coins are given. Category:Video Games